Lost in you
by babyUchiha1
Summary: Deidara's in for more than he expected running into a long lost cherry. - One Shot -


_This mission had to be the worst. _

Deidara wasn't one to cooperate much with the entire Akatsuki group, though he admit it was kind of nice having a group of idiots he can laugh at. Though, he took this mission to get away from idiots, not work for them.

He admitted to himself though he never liked to that the pay was great. He was getting paid a whack load to handle a few things for this guy who ran the company the Akatsuki trusted to get their supplies from.

_It was a job worth taking, but an impatient artist who took it._

Deidara sat up in his room all day waiting for the 'boss' to call for him and he never did. He thought he remembered the guy say that he was only wanting to be referred to as 'boss' but his stupid female pets he had at the side of his desk let his name slip. Hodaku Misonoshi was his name, he recalled now.

Deidara sat up in his suite all day they set up for him. He never exactly got bored of sitting and waiting because he always had his clay, but he had other things on his mind now surprisingly.

Deidara was consumed by a little charmer he came across the last time he was in this city. He had forgotten her a long time ago, but the times she came into his head were at the worst times. This city rung of memories with the tiny pinkette, and all he wanted to do is blow it up. She was a charmer, she really was. That's exactly why he couldn't ever forget the night they shared together.

* * *

He walked the street that night to find a local bar he could drink himself drunk in. He had finally finished his loyal mission and was just about ready to explode, though his temptations never reached his chest.

Deidara shuffled down the street leaving his Akatsuki robe in his room he was staying in._ He didn't really care much for it,to him it was just a stupid robe with horrible designs._ Instead he wore a light black dress shirt over a white tee-shirt with a v-shape to show off his toned abs, along with a pair of comfortable but presentable pants.

_He was ready to drink so much he wouldn't be able to walk. _

Entering the loud and noisy bar he went straight to the stand. He pulled up a stool and ordered a beer. He didn't think much before he downed it completely and ordered another. Though he noticed the bar was beginning to clear out a little, but it got even louder. He looked over to the dance floor to see typical, middle-aged civilians clinging to each other, drunk as ever. Scoffing Then turning his attention to the other side where the pool tables were, and that's exactly where the noise was coming from. It was actually drawing a large crowd.

His temptations got him after his third beer, he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. All of the loud shouting was ruining his somewhat pleasant night.

Deidara made his way through the back of the large crowd around the pool table to an opening over through the left hand side of the clump of people.

"Oh yeah!" one guy shouted in his ear.

"She's fucking great" another was completely drooling.

Deidara shuffled through them with a disgusted 'ngh' to finally see exactly what they were drooling about.

They weren't kidding at all when they said she was fucking great. Deidara couldn't help but stare at this woman all the men were drooling over.

She was a smaller woman in height, with black taller heels to top off the height she didn't have a black dress on that just reached her thigh and a bit of cleavage to show off average sized breasts that were perky, and perfect. Her breasts weren't what intrigued him the most though, it was her daring emerald eyes and that pink-pink hair?

That was awfully new, he laughed to himself.

She was kicking a fairly large man's ass in pool, who some of the crowd were saying was the best.

The un-beatable bastard was frowning, tall and annoyed to say the least.

She was laughing and obviously drinking down the last of her beer.

This was something Deidara liked, though he wasn't the greatest when it came to admiring the art of pool. Frankly, he didn't think it was anything art at all. _'Wasteful talent' _as he'd tell Kisame _every time Kisame won._ Kisame thought it was jealousy, though Deidara did put up a good fight in pool.

Suddenly it struck him, without thinking his impulse got to him.

"Hey you" he said across the pool table toward the dashing young woman and the group of men fondling her curves.

"Can I help you?" she said as she sipped her beer, giving him a look of disgust.

"You seem to be pretty good at pool, yeah" he said picking up his beer and drinking it some more, it was almost like a silent drinking contest between the two.

"Well no kidding, what's it to you anyway?" She said daring him to speak again. She began to check the daring man out, he looked to be quite the charmer.

"I challenge you, yeah. You and me against each other in a round of pool" He said grabbing a pool stick.

The crowd roars in excitement as Sakura leans to smile a little. She was surprised, no man had dared to challenge her in the crowd after she beat the wuss-of-a-man they called champion, and now she was face to face with a daring, handsome man ready to play a game with her.

_Dare it turn her on._

"Alright, sounds fun. What's in it for me if I win?" Sakura replied, gathering the balls from her side that fell into the mesh.

"Our bet is" Deidara had a sip of his beer before he continued. "If I win I get you for an entire night, you and me, no limits." Deidara said, smirking his signature smirk.

"Sounds fun, though if I win... I get that pretty little bracelet of yours" She said pointing down to his bracelet.

This bracelet did have meaning to him, it was his first form of art work. It was a small band that wrapped around his wrist, it had ancient beads on it that had special symbols on it. He was ready to put up the fight.

The pool game went on. Deidara sent her sexy smirks from across the pool table, and she sent cute little smiles. They weren't interacting the way they would face to face. It was flirting from a distance. Deidara believed he actually had a change at winning this, he couldn't believe how good she was though.

It had been twenty minutes as the game finally came to an end. The bar actually got quiet with that loud crowd, all intently watching her and him as they interacted throughout the game.

Finally, the last ball had been hit. Deidara won the game, with a very smug smirk he drank the rest of his beer as the crowd roars and whistles from all over the bar.

"Looks like you're mine for the night, princess." he said making his way to her.

"A bet is a bet I guess" she said laughing.

She'd admit he was pretty damn good. He impressed her in more ways than one after that. His stature was brutal, it was perfection. He had the most daring blue eyes, and his hair was soft. She admitted she kind of liked the arrogant smirks and the tone of his had to be sitting at that bar for hours, talking and chatting about stupid irrelevant stuff like missions, and birthdays.

He was surprised to see that she was a kunoichi of the hidden leaf. Her name was something to love also,_ Sakura Haruno_. She was a blossom that was for sure, he knew that she was something else. After the bar began to finally clear out more than it did earlier, it grew quiet.

"So I guess I'm yours then, huh?" She said dryly.

"looks like it, yeah" he laughed.

"You know I can be a bit of an air head sometimes, though I was kind of caught up in staring at you. What did you mean by have me?" She said looking at him seriously for a slight second.

"Well I mean I could do anything" he said winking at her.

Something inside her was almost content with that.

"You know, mystery man, pervert... whatever name helps you sleep at night... this is cute and all but I don't know your name" She said sarcastically, reaching for his hand.

He reacted upon that to grab her hand as well, stroking her hand with his rough thumbs.

"Deidara" he said directly looking at her.

"You know, that's a really unique name." She said sincerely,she stroked his hand to find the small mouths on his palms.

"This is wicked, I wish I had this ability, you know you're blessed right?" she said holding his hand up around her face.

"Thanks, yours is pretty lovely too,yeah" he said smiling an almost genuine smile watching her admire his hands, siding the fact they were both a little tipsy.

He suddenly had the urge to kiss her, and damn that urge for grabbing her face as his lips slid over hers gently. A rush came over her as well, it became more passionate as his tongue slid into her mouth and down the crease of her lips.

"Let's go back to my place" he said as he released the kiss and held her hand. she nodded agreeing to it and off they went.

It didn't take much before they had clothes everywhere, though she was standing in her bra and panties still, the rest of it was absolutely even broke her heel kissing her too hard on the wall beside his room door. He pinned her to the wall roughly, catching every exhale in their ever deep kisses. He loved the way her soft body felt against his. He hadn't ever felt this way, and damn did it ever feel way too good. He rubbed up her thighs and down again, deep stares exchanging between the two bed mates.

She stirred away from this kiss for a moment when she felt a deep tingling sensation. she slid off him quickly and ran to the wash room.

_Really... _he said to himself

_she's throwing up._

_it felt like days she was laying against the toilet waiting for it. _

She looked up at him and smiled. Still a little drunk she looked at his face and down to his wrist.

"Can I have the bracelet? it's still cu-" she was interrupted by her gut.

He smiled a little and gently stroked her shoulder with his two fingers, letting her settle to know he was there. He picked up her hand and slid it on her wrist.

"You can,yeah" he said smirking a little to himself.

After a long hour of holding the short pink hair she had away from her face she finally passed out on the bed next to him. He didn't enjoy the fact that there was a half naked woman laying in his bed that he wasn't devouring, but there was something different about this that he had grown fond over. She obviously wasn't like the rest for various reasons, but being with her all night had pulled on something inside him, it was all new to him but he loved the feeling of her laying beside him. He stroked the little pink hairs out of her face and smiled a genuine smile.

He didn't feel like it was a bad night any more, he held her through the night.

Deidara woke up that morning to an empty bed, still warm from her but cold from the non-present Sakura. He was disappointed to say the least but there was a note that she left him on the night stand by his face.

It read:

_Hello Deidara, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer but orders are orders. I was reached in the middle of the night and was told an emergency was at home and I needed to be there. I hope you understand, one day I will return to finish that bet you won. _

_I promise, mkay?_

_**Love Sakura. **_

_fuck._

He didn't see her after that, though he wasn't expecting to. His body had grown adapt to her in a matter of eight hours of rest.

_All he wanted was more. _

_but it never came._

* * *

Deidara sighed _deeply. _

_It's been two years since then..._

He made his way into his bathroom, he needed a long hot shower. He couldn't get it all out of his head long enough to suppress his raging hard-on.

Standing in the hot shower did something to him, not only did it not suppress his hard on like it usually does but it got him picturing the way she felt against him.

He held himself in his hand and began to move it gracefully, suddenly with a hint of anger he let go of it and his arm he was leaning on he slammed against the wall.

_'get out of my head...yeah'_ he said to himself containing his anger slowly wiping his face.

He needed to find her, that wasn't the closure he wanted.

Damn he wanted her so bad.

He looked down and there it was again, his hard on he couldn't get rid of no matter what he did.

He grunted and shut off the shower.

_That was not the long hot shower he needed._

* * *

Deidara decided that it would be better if he went down to a similar bar in that town to try to avoid the mass amount of idiots in the last one. Dressing as casual as he did before he made his way to the bar across town.

Deidara entered the bar to find a similar lay out, similar faces from last time and a not so similar bar tender. He sat on the stool he was closest to and ordered a beer. After a few sips he was curious to look around, like any human.

He looked to see average people like last time, but a not so average very similar bracelet across the way on a girl making her way to the opposite side of the bar table. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Was it really her?_ he rubbed his eyes in disbelief and smirked, he waited for her to notice him. As adjacent as they were he couldn't help but laugh at how 'air headed' _she actually was._ It took her an hour but she finally saw him. She practically drunk-ran to him and held him close.

"Deidara I can't believe your here after all this time!" she said laughing and holding him closer.

"I know but I'm stuck on this stupid mission, I thought I'd come get totally plastered before I go do any real work, yeah" he said smirking and laughing.

They spent that entire night catching up on missed memories and stories that nobody dare speak of in public. It's like they picked up where they left off. It was like nothing changed, and that lust still lingered stronger than ever.

They got absolutely drunk, not even able to keep their composure any more.

The bar tender finally cut them off and told them to go home, and _home is exactly where they went._

* * *

_It happened almost like déjà vu. _

The lust between them was too strong for anyone to handle, not even them. His hands slipped under her dress playing with her straps to her bra as he kissed her passionately. he finally found the tie down to her dress and it was the first thing to come off. He took her off the wall he pressed her against and practically fell onto her over the bed. He ripped his shirt off and smirked to her.

As he trailed kisses down her neck to her bra,his hands tracing down her back he finally found the clasp and played with it a bit until it wiggled out-of-place. He pulled it off and immediately started sucking and kissing on her tender breasts. His genetic ability was his blessing, so while his hands did all the pinching and licking on her breasts his mouth could do the talking in other places he only dreamed about entering.

He kissed down her body to her underwear line and began to pull it off with his teeth. He looked down at her womanhood in glory, it was so perfect. He began stroking it with his fingers to see what drove her crazy. She was moaning, back arched and gripping the blankets.

He loved the sound of her moans, it rung in his ear and drove him wild.

He didn't want to stand for only stroking it, but he didn't need to ask. Her hands released the blankets and held his head almost pushing it towards her graceful womanhood.

he smirked as he heard her whimper 'please'. That's all he needed to hear. His tongue gracefully slipped in and out of her, causing her to moan his name.

'Deidara, please..' she said slowly.

"what princess, too much for you?" he smirked and continued faster to hear nothing but her sweet release. He said nothing after that, he was already totally naked and over top of her, just waiting for her to settle.

"Deidara... what are you waiting for, please I want you" She said looking up at him, her face faintly pink from her last release.

He leaned over her, so his face was in eye shot of her. "I think you have to be a little more persuading than that, yeah" he said softly stroking her cheek and down her side.

"Deidara, please" she said "please make lo-" she stopped herself and turned away.

It felt suddenly cold between them, almost like someone tore a hole through them both.

"Why did you stop your sentence, you don't think I haven't wanted this since the moment I felt your touch for the first time?" he argued, still leaning over her.

He continued when she didn't say a word. "You want me to fuck you? yeah, I can do that no problem." he said coldly.

"Though, I want to make love to you instead" he said tilting her head that felt sideways when she was trying to avoid eye contact.

She didn't expect that, at all. _Was he really wanting to make love to her?_

"Now if you don't mind Sakura, I have this raging hard on for you and I can't make it go away. Heck I started touching myself earlier cause I kept thinking about you and slapped myself into heck to stop" He laughed a little, slowly descending so he's even closer to her face.

"Sakura... I don't want to ask again, yeah" He said growing increasingly annoyed as time passed.

She looked into his eyes deeply. "Make love to me, now. Make me scream... just make me" she was interrupted by him sliding himself into her, fitting so perfectly around him he let out a groan of pleasure as his speed increased. Her moans filled his ears as he moaned and filled hers. He slowed down a bit and kissed her, she bit his lip as he hissed with pleasure increasing his speed. Every lustful push deep inside her caused her walls around his member to close in, leaving them both in sweet release.

He laid there still inside her for a moment.

They were practically sticking to one another, laying in pure body heat.

"Boom" she said wickedly, knowing it would trigger that inner demon of his.

"Exactly, yeah" he said laughing as he held her close.

"Well this is you finally winning your bet after all" she said as she felt his shoulders grow stiff.

"You think I would just do this to you, and make you leave?" He said irritably.

"Well not exactly but" She was interrupted by cute but irritable Deidara's groaning again. It reminded her of impatient Shikamaru.

"I just told you I was going to make love to you... your all I think about Sakura" Deidara said as she felt his body relax as he continued. "I can't just throw you away, you've consumed my every thought and I can't focus any more." He stroked her face, staring deep into her eyes.

"Everything about you is perfect, you're the perfect art. I want to be that person to hold you like our first night. I want to make you scream of pleasure... I want to... I need to lo-" he was interrupted by her graceful voice.

"I love you" she said softly into his ear.

He was shocked she said that, he lifted himself to hover above her.

"Say that again, please... over and over" Deidara said seriously.

"I love you, I love you... I love you, Deidara" she said gracefully stroking his face.

He was in a bit of disbelief, he had never been loved before and never knew he was capable of loving anyone. It scared him a little but made him realize it was truly something he knew how to do, he just needed the right scenario to bring it out of him.

"I was going to say that too,yeah but you interrupted me" Deidara said patting her on the cheek playfully.

She smiled and held his face the way he held hers.

"Sakura" he said seriously "I love you, ever since that night I feel like I always have"

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss, a deep passionate kiss. This kiss was just like the others, but slightly different. It was deep and full of meaning.

"So I guess this means I'll be hearing you moan ten times louder in the next ten minutes then huh?" she said releasing the kiss, smirking.

"I think you'll be the one screaming my name, yeah" Deidara said laughing.

"Wanna bet?" she said flipping him over pinning him down

"Bring it on, yeah"

_I don't think either of them slept that night._

* * *

_**- The End - **_


End file.
